mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonny Higbee
Sonny Higbee is a minor character featured in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, Red Dead Redemption Part I American West and Part IV the Undead Nightmare. Info Sonny Higbee is wanted for petty thief that can be killed or captured by the player's choice. Sonny is part of the Irish's Gang too. Interactions Revolver During the mission "Twin Rocks", Jack Marston unknowingly walks into the Irish Gang's base of operation, Twin Rocks, duh? After most of the gang is dispatched, Walton Lowe himself, along with Sonny and Mo, come out and attempt to kill Jack. Walton and Sonny charge at Jack immediately, and both are killed. Higbean also appeared in mission "MacFarlane's Ranch". American West Sonny can mostly be found hanging around in Silver Town often loitering around the Saloon or General store. He can also be found at Twin Rocks although he will attack, unless Jack is wearing the Irish's Gang Outfit. Sometimes he can also be found in the Silver Town livery doing very odd jobs. Sonny can also be seen helping around cattle pen in Desert Fort. Undead Nightmare In Undead Nightmare, Sonny can be found defending the settlement of Twin Rocks where he is on the roof of the middle building, and is the survivor leader. If Twin Rocks is saved and Sonny survives, he will stay on the roof, however he may later move to sit around the fire with his comrades or go to sleep in the first house. The player may also come across Sonny fighting off a horde of zombies. Without the player's assistance, he may be killed. If he is saved, he will reward the player with a few bullets of a revolver ammo type. Alternatively, if the player does not possess a treasure map, he may reward the player with one. Quotes Multiplayer Quotes *''"Yo'll be coverin' your back with your belly soon!"'' *''"You got a half-nut heart!"'' *''"You'll be digging' fo' shit soon enough."'' *''"You'll get to eat poisoned shit for crossin' me!"'' *''"You're 'baut to get some extra windows in your skull, yo!"'' *''"You shoulda got two jumps on me!"'' *''"You must've been raised on sour milk!"'' *''"It's yo time to bite the dust, coyote pussy!"'' *''"You smell like wolf pussy."'' *''"I'll leave ya still."'' Journal Entry In the past, soooo many years ago, a black scottish cyclops came to Silver Town. He said that he is a doctor, and he said that his son called "Sonny" was also a doctor. Well, it's hard to imagine that has had that job, but perhaps thats why the ancient surgical instrument he has is keeped inside the pocket of his o' suit. I just wish that his daddy would took away his bonesaw... Trivia *Higbean alonside with Link Huston are the only multiplayable characters that are selected in Irish's gang 2 section, while the others are selected in Irish's gang section. *He appears in Red's Grass and Twin Rocks in hideouts. *He and Cody Witlow are the only African-American members of Irish's Gang. *After the Liars And Cheats DLC pack has been downloaded, Sonny will appear during the gang hideouts at Hewitt's Farm and Venter's Farm, armed with a Sniper Recon Rifle .360. Gallery Sonny_and_John.jpg|Sonny Higbee and John Marston. Sonny_aiming_at_Bert.jpg|Sonny aiming at Bert Venters. John_and_Sonny.png|John shoting Sonny's hat off. Angry_Sonny.jpg Sonny.jpg Igralna koža sonny higbean.png|Sonny's playable skin. Wanted_Sonny_Higbee.png|Sonny's wanted poster. Category:Multiplayer Chracters Category:Irish Category:African-American Category:RDR Category:Characters